Merle's Past
by FeatheredTenshi
Summary: I have always wondered what happened to Merle before she met Van. Read and find out about her family and how Van saved her. A fanfiction full of family love, and tears. With hope that shines at the end of sadness.
1. Brother and Sisters Dream Together

**Hello! Thank you for coming to read my story. : )**

**I have always wondered what happened to Merle in the show Escaflowne (a very cool show, by the way) so I decided to create a background for myself. This is the first chapter… hope it goes well!**

**I have just begun writing and this is my second story. Please forgive writing mistakes and tell me how to improve!**

Merle is Born: A Brother and Sisters Dream Together

The night was cold and rainy and gave no pity to those caught in the brink of storm. The rain fell in thick torrents and the wind stripped the trees of their leaves and push down loose branches. It was a dangerous time full of no remorse.

In the forest of Fanelia, a cat woman sat in a damp cave made dry with leaves and grass. The mystic moon, which was hidden behind thick rain clouds, provided very little light. With the small patches of silver glow, you could see a warrior beast of the same race as the woman standing. He had very defined features and a stern presence. His serious nature was broken by a worried expression that consisted of a knitted brow and pointed ears that lay flat against his head. He stood firmly before the cat woman like he'd never budge from his stance and a quiver full of arrowshung around his shoulders ready for protection. This was a dangerous time for this race, shunned from society and from the rain.

The cat woman, whose name was Ceival and the cat man, whose name was Lok, were about to become parents. Ceival's stomach was swollen with a litter of kitten humans and the worst of nights would be their birth. Sweat dripped down the exhausted woman's head and Lok placed a giant and loving hand upon her shoulder.

With strain, sweat, blood, and determination, a boy beast was emitted into this world. His fur was damp and soft and the hair on his head was like wild grass in a field. He opened his mouth like he wanted to say something but couldn't. He pawed weakly at the air like he was missing something, like he was lonely.

His father reached down for the baby and held him close to his chest,

"My boy, you're as beautiful as your mom."

And it was quite true that he did look like his mom. His fur was silver like his mother's, with dark gray stripes that marked his arms, legs, tail and face. His stringy hair was jet black and hung in his face and down his neck. He blinked in the darkness of the cave with deep red eyes. He was a beautiful baby kitten.

Lok reached down to show his mate her son before she was ready to give birth to another baby,

"Welcome my son, you are beautiful. Your father will keep you save before I hold you in my arms, I will bring you siblings to love as well. Mieko you should be called…it suits you…don't you think Lok?"

"Of course my love," said Lok, holding Mieko in the air to nuzzle his nose.

Ceival had another kitten, but this was a girl. She shivered on the dried leaves and gave a cry. A small tear was pushed out of the corners of her eyes and rolled down her small and chubby face. The open air felt strange after the closeness inside her mother. She shirked into the ground before her mom pulled her close,

"It's okay my baby. Be strong, I'm here for you."

She rocked the kitten lovingly in her arms. And Lok held Mieko to the girl and they touched noses.

"We are blessed with two healthy children. This baby girl should be named after my peaceful mother mai." Said Lok.

Mai looked like her father. Her fur was brownish gold with black marks. She had black tuffs on her shoulders and head. And through her tears, her eyes shone a pastel blue.

The last child of Ceival and Lok came shortly after. The baby fidgeted in the grass. With a sharp cry of protest to the chill of the rain and a quick paw through the air, a gold and brown furred baby girl mewed quietly. She bared her small teeth and spit in the air. Her mom held this girl close too. She too, was beautiful, with majestic blue eyes and a thick lock of orange hair on her head.

"She is a feisty one, she will help her sister stand strong." Said Lok as he bent down to kiss his mates cheek.

"I love them so much already, they have stolen my heart," she looked down at her babies. "Stay forever safe and healthy my loves." Said Ceival with a look of devotion in her eyes.

The three siblings were laid down in a nest of grass and hay. Mai sat in the middle, enclosed and safe between brother and sister. Mieko hung one paw under and across both sisters in a protecting way, like he had found what he was missing before. And the youngest girl yawned and pawed at her sister's ear.

"I would like to name the youngest Merle," Ceival whispered in Lok's ear.

Merle, Mai and Mieko soon settled into their haven, with their happy and dedicated parents hovering over them. They slept in a world where they were once again within their mother's safe and warm womb, given complete confidence that they could always be together. But it wouldn't always be that way. But for now… let them dream.

**If you liked it, review and I will write more.**

**Find out how they were separated in the next installment!**

**FT**


	2. Eye's Full of Malice

**So, this is the second chapter. Please review, I know that I make grammatical mistakes and I would love suggests. : )**

Pairs of Eyes Full of Malice

Deep in the forest, hidden by evergreens and overhanging brush, there lay a cave with a solid oak door. The door was very small so that any creature over four feet would have to crouch to get in. The family that lived in this dwelling were not all small but wished to keep their presence unknown.

A couple named Ceival and Lok lived with their three seven year old cubs; Mieko, Mai and Merle. They were a mix of human species and had features of cats. Ceival and Lok had previously lived with others like them in a village called Kaylip when their town was caught between a human battle. Their land became a battlefield and their homes became a safety ground.

Many of the human beasts living in Kaylip were either pushed out or abused. Some joined in on the fighting while some worked to drive the humans out. Lok, being a trained warrior stood against them with ally warriors beside him. They used arrows to defend themselves. But they were no match for the bombs that were being fired at their families.

When the war was at its bloody height, a force of forty-five of the remaining warriors met at a meetinghouse to discuss a plan. Lok had gone up to the podium to suggest strategies when there was an eerie silence. The whole room drew quite as the beasts pricked up their keen ears to a noise they had come to fear. Lok formed the words, _'evacuate!'_ on his lips,but it was too late.

_**BOOM! **_

The other side of the room was blown to pieces in an ear splitting blow. It was all in a matter of seconds and most of the rooms occupants where screaming in pain. Lok stood the farthest from the bomb at the podium as he watched his friends fall to the floor in a mess of blood and fire.

'_No, not this, this can't happen! Someone help us, please. NOOOOO!' _

The mighty warrior fell to the ground with tears falling from his eyes and he was a defeated man.

There was nothing else that this race could hope for. The fathers of many children and the husbands of many wives's were killed that night. I guess you could say that Lok was lucky that he had stood at that podium and not along with his unfortunate comrades. But after seeing what he did, he was a changed man. He would go to bed some nights screaming, _'evacuate!' _and, _'someone, help us, please!' _Ceival would turn to his broad back and wrap her arms around his waist with a lovingly hand on his chest. She'd press her whole body against his until he would stop streaming. Until the echo of pain that came from his friends faded from Lok's ears and into the night sky.

Many of the villagers were killed and many homes were destroyed. When Ceival announced that she was pregnant, Lok feared that he was going to lose his family. He packed up what little they belonged and moved into the forest in search of a hidden place.

They found a cave and settled into what they now have to call home. Lok knew that as long as he bore the memory of his friends dieing a cruel and bloody death, nothing would be home.

Ceival and Lok put the past behind them when their children were born. They decided that this was most important thing to them now and that they would try to keep their children safe. Lok stopped crying out into the night in order to hear when the babies were crying; his daughters and sons had made him stronger.

Seven years have passed since that rainy day when three kittens were born. And lets look at their lives so far.

If you open the small door of this cave you would find that there was a small ledge that makes the space from the floor to the ceiling a lot higher then you would have guessed. The air inside smells of earth, leaves and wood. Many humans will never know that this race is very clean and keep their homes tidy and neat.

The cave had been dug into three rooms, the first consisted of a simple wooden frame to a bed with woven hay and grass placed on top, this was then covered with cotton and more grass to make a very comfortable bed. The second room was very small and provided storage for hunted game, berries and other foods. The third room was hidden from view and was below the ground. There was a small crawl space that the kittens could climb down into to their beds below. This served as a protection for them so intruders wouldn't be able to find the room easily.

This home was an overall cozy living place for the five members of the family.

On a particularly warm spring day, the three toddler cats were left in the house while their parents when to hunt game for the days meals. The kittens had not eaten yet were hungry,

"I'M SO HUNGRY, I'M GONNA DIE!" Merle shouted as loud as she could into the ear of her older sister.

"Ow, that _hurt_," Mai whimpered as she held her ear to her head.

Merle jumped in the air and strung her arms around Mai's neck and took a giant chomp onto her ear. Mai let out a shriek. Mieko, who was sitting is the corner whittling a figure out of wood, threw down his work and sat up.

"Merle, what did mom say about shouting in peoples ears? And Mai's ears will start bleeding again if you don't stop biting them!"

Merle removed herself from her sister neck and kneeled on the ground quietly. Mieko was the only person that could tell her what to do.

"Sorry Eko, I didn't know I was being so loud."

"Well, if you were sorry, you wouldn't have done it now, would you"

Merle frowned and looked at her feet. Mieko couldn't help but smile, he put a hand that was too big in proportion to his body onto her head an tousled her hair,

"It's okay Merle, if you want to say sorry, say sorry to Mai."

Merle sprung to her feet and planted a big hug on her distressed sister and squeezed. Just then Lok and Ceival returned. Thrown over Lok's shoulders was a small buck with an arrow wound at its' side and a container of water from a rivulet near by. Ceival was holding two fish and a basket of berries.

"Hello children, did you all behave well?" said Ceival giving a sideward glance at Merle.

Mai stood up and buried her face into her mothers dress. Mieko walked up to his dad and helped him store the food in the small room and Merle sat on the floor steaming,

"It's always me, isn't it?"

Soon the family all sat down to eat a breakfast of cooked fish and berries, and when they were finished, they all went for a walk.

Petals fell from the trees that guarded both sides of the path like rain. The floor was littered with white flowers and a smell of fresh and renewed spring traveled with them. Merle spun and stuck her nose in the air as a petals fell on her check,

"Ahhh-chu!" she sneezed and giggled. She climbed the nearest tree and shook the branches so that a new rain of white was thrown onto her family below. Mai cupped her hands to together as she tried to catch the falling snow. Mieko was on Lok's shoulders as he reached for his sister. They continued towards a field with sloping hills and tall wild grass. The sweet wind sent ripples through the sea of green. Ceival and Lok lay in the grass together while the Merle hid and jumped on her siblings.

Mieko and Merle made a game of this. One would press their bodies to the ground and creep through the grass. They'd jump and roll and chase each other between the mingled blades. Mai followed her brother and sister like a baby chick who couldn't keep up; she stumbled and trotted her way. Her foot got caught on a log and she tripped and felt flat on her face and let out a cry.

"OW! Mmmmerle…Mmmeikooo…wait, wait…fffor meee!" she said between sobs.

Merle and Mieko turned back for their sister and Mieko picked her up,

"It's okay Mai, we're here now, don't cry." She continued to cry.

"Look sis, brother said we are here so stop your crying. I know you can stand tall!" And Merle forced her sister to her feet and onto her shoulders. Mai stopped crying as she looked at her feisty sister with wonderment. Merle was the only one who could stop her from crying.

The three walked back to where their parents lay. They all napped side-by- side in a pleasant peace because they were alone together. But were they alone?

Pairs of eyes full of malice watched the family sleep in field. And as the owners of those eyes crouched in the grass, they thought to themselves,

"_You can run, but you cannot hide." _

**Thank you for reading; I promise the next chapter will be more eventful. –FT**


	3. Scarlet skies, scarlet blood

**Heylo, thanks for coming to read # 3: ) So, this is the third chapter of _Escaflowne_, my thoughts on Merle's past. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Escaflowne _(very cool show), or Merle (she is so cute) or Van (he will show but later. He's my favorite _Escaflowne _character!)**

**Warning: I may make some grammatical mistakes but please bear with me. I don't mind if you point out my mistakes in reviews if you wish to. In fact, I think it's very helpful. : )**

Scarlet Sky, Scarlet Blood 

The family of five headed on their way to what they considered "home."

But is it home? If _"home is where the heart is," _shouldn't home be safe?

And home was no longer safe.

Merle held onto her father's long tail and swung it with the movements of his feet. Mai clung to her sister's arm, her feet going a mile a minute just to keep up. Mieko turned to his father with a question on his mind,

"Father, what if I asked you for a knife? You have always told me that it was a useful tool that helped you in unexpected ways."

"Not on my watch. You won't be carrying around any knifes at the age of seven. Let your father handle the tools. Maybe when your older." Said Ceival shaking her head.

Mieko exhaled a puff of air and blew the jet-black strands of hair out of his eyes. He couldn't hide his disappointment.

"What your mother is trying to say is that having a knife around when you play with your siblings is dangerous. But I have something else for you."

Lok reached a big hand into a pocket of his pants. He pulled out a red item that had a black cord hanging from it,

"This is a secret weapon," he said, as he tossed the trinket to his son.

With a look of wonderment, Mieko studied the object,

"Dad, this is a nail file. Your secret weapon is a _nail file_? Am I supposed to fend off bugs or something?"

"No, no. Your enemies will never suspect it; they won't be able to use it against you. Trust your old man. He knows the tricks of battles."

Mieko frowned and returned to pouting, nevertheless he put it around his head and let it dangle down his front.

"Let me see, let me see Mieko!" said Merle running towards her brother.

The sun was setting below the trees that cast shadows in the forest around them. The glow was an eerie blood red. Ceival stopped her family right outside the doorway to the cave and they all gathered around her.

"Why aren't we going in," said Merle.

"Because, children, I was waiting to tell you this, but today is a special day for our race."

"_S_pecial day?" said Mai smiling at her mother.

"Yes, it is a tradition for cats your age to acknowledge and swear faithfulness to your younger siblings. Would you like to celebrate something that your old village Kaylip used to do?"

"Yes! Can we, can we?" Said Merle jumping up and down.

So the ceremony was started. Lok lit a fire and smoke bellowed into scarlet sky. Gray clouds with a pink lining were forming in the distance. Eyes with pointed tips flittered

around them waiting. It was the eye of the hurricane.

"Mieko, pick up your first younger sister and hold her the highest you can."

Mieko looked to Mai and put her on his shoulders.

"We will sing and you must dance around the fire and not drop her. Ceival started the song that was hundreds of years old.

_In the night sky_

_Our voices grow high_

_As we feed amber eyes_

The hungry eyes of malice grew wide with more hate. Mieko swung his sister around the flames, his feet moving step by step as the eyes followed.

_Our clan at a stance_

_The fires mighty glance_

_And to the sparks we dance_

The people around them closed in, closer and closer. The fire's smoke hid them from Lok's or Ceival's sharp senses. The fire grew taller, the sky grew blacker, the eyes grew hungrier, the blades grew sharper.

_Oh brother, oh sister, that lives in my heart_

_I hope we'll never be apart _

_Whether is food that you eat_

_Or protection that you seek _

_Your heart will call, till we meet _

Ceival's voice rang through the hearts of her family. Ceival's voice pierced the hearts of the intruders. Mieko danced faster and Merle clapped to the singing.

_From the claws on my hand _

_To my feet in the sand_

_Our separated hearts will mend_

_The love song _

_that thebirds sent _

_say that mighty wind is a friend_

_This world together, we commend!_

And then there was silence. And eerie silence like the one Lok felt before the bomb came through the window seven years before. Ceival's eyes widen as the branches started to move around her.

"Children, move to the door as fast as you can." She said calmly.

Mai was already off of her brother's shoulders.

"Show your selves!" Lok bellowed into the trees.

Merle had already run to the door. Mai had planted herself firmly on the ground and was whimpering quietly. Mieko was trying to pull her up.

"GLADLY," a group of seven bloodthirsty men lunged out from every direction. They all wore armor and spears. Four of them were already on Lok, three when for Ceival.

"I thought your worthless race was gone! Our men have been bored here, traveling the woods. IT'S TIME FOR SOME FUN!"

The biggest man was punching Lok in the stomach as he tried to get free.

"Please, we mean no harm here, leave us alone!" the man punched him in the mouth as three held his arms and legs. He fell to the ground, his face pressed to the floor.

"Ha, Ha, you are a disgrace to human kind and should be wiped out. Vermin beast. You make me sick." The dirty man spit on the ground and bared his teeth in a wide grin that was the truthfully the sickest thing there.

The biggest man placed a boot on Lok's head.

"Eat dirt!" another one of the men chimed in.

"You really got him now, ah boss? Your not such a beat now?" said another.

Ceival, who had made a deep gash in one of the men's faces, was being held down tighter.

"LOK, NO! Please don't hurt him!"

"I wouldn't worry about him, my sweetheart." And the man with the gash in his face slammed her against the ground and held her arms. Another man crouched down and held her thighs tightly and pulled her closer. Ceival closed her eyes and put her head back in agony. The man's hand traveled up her dress as he put his body on top of hers.

"No, stop it, please." She whispered into the air.

Lok had managed to pull himself up, blood trickling down his chin, he looked at Ceival struggling under the man and white-hot rage filled his chest. He started to struggle more as his hand was released. He managed to reach for an arrow in his quiver and dragged himself to his mate. He pulled the arrow above his head and slammed the arrow into the back of the man assaulting his wife.

Ceival moaned with tears in her eyes, as the man lay dead upon her. His blood soaked into her dress and legs. Lok reached for her hand when the man holding Ceival down, let go of her and lurched at Lok with a spear than pierced his chest.

He fell to his kneels, his soft amber eyes wide with stock. More blood was coming from his mouth and fresh blood from his chest. He knew he was dieing as the view of his shocked and panicked mate cried before him.

"Seven short years I lived in happiest… with four tears I say goodbye. I love you dear."

And with the four tears of him family watching, Lok was…

"He's gone…," Ceival cried as she crawled on the ground.

She lay by his side and found his lips as she felt his last breath fade away.

"I have always loved you my warrior."

And with rage, and a cat's war cry, and a flip of her tail, she pulled out the spear that was in Lok's body. With a quick flash that no one saw, she drove it into her husband's killer. Two humans were dead, and a beast was dead, as the remaining five men surround the cat woman.

Meanwhile, the three kittens were unnoticed behind the fire. Mai was crying into Merle's lap and Mieko fell to the floor.

"Dad. No. Why aren't you getting up?"

He inched his way towards the battle.

"Mieko, stay with us!"

Mieko didn't hear the sound of his sisters desperate call; just the sound of his heart. And he didn't see the men that were a dangerous to his life dancing on the other side of the fire; he just saw his beloved father, who yesterday stood up strong and brave, dormant on the ground.

But Lok was beyond Fanelia, and beyond the mystic moon, beyond any world. And in the beyond, he was happy. And he dreamed of, once again, being warm in the body of his mother. He was with _his_ brothers and sisters that lay beside him.

**Thanks for reading chapter 3! This one was a little bit more intense. I hope I gave it the right effect. And I hope the song wasn't too corny. Well, please review and tell me what you thought.**

**The next chapter will about the three siblings. Find out what happens to them! ; )**


	4. Saying Goodbye to The Familiar

**Hey there: D! This is the forth chapter of Merle's past! Yay! I have not written a chapter for this story in a while it seems.**

**I'm not sure if a lot of people are reading this fic, so you might wonder why I bother. Well…I am having fun writing and I don't like the idea of not finishing a story that I worked hard to start. I hope this chapter will serve a higher turn out. Please review… flames are welcome if you wish to do so.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or Merle. I own Ceival, Lok, Mai and Mieko.**

Saying Goodbye to All that is Familiar

Merle and Mai sat huddled together trembling behind the flames. Silhouettes danced behind its' glow as the two sister made themselves as small as they could. Mieko had got up and slowly edged himself towards the danger.

"Mieko, stay with us!" hissed Merle with panic in her voice.

The little cat boy was not listening; he seemed to be walking in his own world and totally unaware of the happenings around him. He could hear his dad's voice in his head,

'_Listen to your old man, he knows the tricks of battle.'_

Then why did you leave us?

He could then see his father. A fierce glow sparked in his eyes as he looked to the skies, recollecting the time when he was a warrior. Was it excitement Mieko saw, or was it sorrow; Mieko couldn't tell.

Mieko could now see his father, covered in blood and his mother surrounded by the men, as a wave of hatred and sadness swept over the young child. He had never felt hatred before as its venom spread through all his body and consumed him. His innocence and boyhood was suddenly taken away from him at that moment. This wasn't how it was suppose to be. He was supposed to become a man by hunting game for the first time and catching a dinner for the whole family. Or building something that his father was proud of. But not this; this was forced on him like a blow to the gut. He felt at a loss. Tears were now streaming down his face as he fell to his knees. Mieko's long stringy black hair dangled in his red struck eyes.

Ceival was being pushed around in circles as the men that closed in on her jeered and taunted. In was like a cat and mouse game; only the rats were tormenting the cat. They let her go in the middle and she would try to claw her way out of the circle when another man would push her back in the middle. She to fell to her knees, ready to give up on the struggle when she spotted Mieko,

"_Mieko," _she whispered, and she quickly looked away.

But it was too late… the men had spotted him and all the glare and attention was on the trembling Mieko like an intense glare of a lion and it's pray.

"Look here boys! Another piece of scum! Looks like you beasts were getting busy, huh? Time to take out the trash."

Ceival jumped to her feet trying to aid her son before nasty hands got to him first, but another man held her down and poked her in the neck with a sword.

"What cha think 'ur doin', sit back down, slut!"

The man kicked her in the back and her legs buckled from underneath her. She let out an ear-slitting scream.

Merle and Mai pricked up their ears toward the noise as a shiver run down their backs.

"Mom," Mai said in a small voice as fresh tears ran down her check and Merle squeezed harder as she clung to her sister. There was another shout,

"MIEKO, RUN NOW!"

Merle picked herself up,

"Brother, no…"

Mai fell back as she tried to hold onto her sister. But Merle could wait no longer.

The site beyond the fire was horrible. There was blood, and bodies, and the burning smell of fire, blood and sweat clouded her senses. Merle bit her tongue in shock as the bitter taste of blood filled her mouth. A perfect taste to fit the scene. Blood trickled down Merle's chin as she clenched her fists.

She could see her mother and brother struggling to get away from the grips of dirty hands that grabbed and pulled at their clothes and tails. Merle felt her body go rigid, and a weak stop pulled at her stomach. A head fell onto her back as Mai came out behind her.

Mmmmerle…why are they ddddoing this to ma and da and Mie…ko? Wwww…what ddid wwwe do to…to them?" She squeaked.

"We are alive." Is all Merle said, a glow of anger filled her eyes as her nailed came out of the tips of her fingers,

It's all over…our family is broken in a night's time, and the pieces are scattered. And if we were to find the glass bits, they are too sharp to put back together. My future has changed and can ever go back to the way it was.

Mai suddenly ran to her mother, tripping over her feet as she tumbled forward. Her small arms were stretched out in front of her waiting for someone to catch them. And as her mother reached out her long arm and hand, they felt each other's fingertips meet.

SWOOSH

In a few overwhelming seconds a figure behind Ceival had swung a large stick at the cat that was running forward; it was like the small bundle was as significant as a baseball being pitched at a player in a baseball game. He swung with just as much passion like he wanted to win; win the death of this family and their whole race.

The wood and the young girl's head connected in a horrifying smash. The force threw the small cat girl a few feet away from her mom. Ceival still had her arm outstretched, waiting for the hand of her child that would never reach her. Only cold empty space filled her grip and the site of a girl that lay on her back; arms at her side and legs resting still. Blood gushed out of her left eye and her other wide open. Her pupil was waning like a crescent moon as her face took an expression of a deer caught in a headlight. Her eyes started looking more with tiger's eyes than a human. The girl didn't cry or whimper but lay there shocked. Merle ran to her sister's side and threw herself to the ground.

"Mai, I sorry I didn't hold on to you! I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." Tears fell onto her sister's chest as merle tried to lick the blood from her face.

"Mer…le…I couldn't reach mothers hand…." She said in a delirious and wavering voice.

"HEY MEN, THERE'S THREE OF THEY NOW!"

Ceival managed to jump on the back of the man with her claw emitted like knives.

"Run children, I'll catch up."

Merle reached down to pick up her sister and ran behind the fire as Mieko did the same thing. He grabbed the nearest brush and ran it through the flames. And with this fiery torch, he set the ground on fire. The three siblings raced inside their house panting and brimming with fear. They found the hidden back door that lead to the other side of the cave. As they excited their beloved home, Merle looked back in sorrow. This was the last time she would see this place. It smelled like all that once was familiar, and now what was just a peaceful dream.

**This was a really short chapter and I hope the next one will be longer. Thank you for reading all four chapters so far. I'm sorry that this is getting kinda sad and it will be like that till the end. The last chapter will be happy and will involve some kind of reunion. That's all I will say. : o. **

**Reviews are much appreciated and they make me very, very happy. : ) **

**Thanks again! --**


	5. In Pools of Gold and Silver

**Hello…Yay! I finished! Sorry it took so long. **

**I don't own Escaflowne…but you know that already. **

In Pools of Gold and Silver

In the darkness you can see…

The air was laden with rain clouds that suffocated the woods in humidity. The swollen air would soon release rain onto the heartbroken bodies of the cat children.

They had met this world in rain, they would say goodbye to their world in rain. So much was wrong in Gaea that the sky could never wash away the lives that were brutally sullied by the ignorance of the people.

The kittens had been protected and sheltered from everything that was bad in this world. They lived away from the tormented eyes of their own race and the hated eyes of the

Humans. They never experienced the bodies of the dead or the malice of the living.

Merle and Mieko walked quietly beside one another. Mai dangled in Merle's arms leaving a trail of deep blood behind her as it dripped from her eye. She was shivering all over and sweat was surfacing her forehead. She was beginning to have a fever.

Mieko had cuts all over him as him limped down the path. Merle had cuts to; but they were all made from her own anxiety. The blood from her bite tongue was dried; making her look like a bloodthirsty, tiger cub. And blood seeped into Mia's clothes from clenching her fist too hard when her claws were out.

Merle was the feisty type, but not the type that volunteered to fight in battles. She would always watch from the sidelines and worry about her loved ones, and aid them before time was cut short. She hated herself for that. She felt like a useless, timid and selfish girl. But people that meet her don't think of her like that. Merle is loyal, brave and passionate. She'd do any thing for her family if they ask her too. _Was there any one left anymore to ask? All she had was her older siblings. They were what she had to depend on. They were what kept her feet moving and her heart beating. _

Merle hung her head down low, as thoughts seemed reprimand and echo in her mind. The emotional pain was more difficult to bear than the blood that was appearing.

'_I hope mom is doing all right, is dad really gone? _

_I failed to protect my sister, and my mother is still fighting for her live. My brother was left to fend for my mom by himself and I couldn't even protect my sister. My father gave his life for us. I don't even deserve it; I don't deserve being called a sister or a daughter. Mieko is probably mad at me and that's why he's not talking with—'_

"Merle, I'm so sorry, I hope that you and Mai can forgive be one day."

The long predicted rain freed itself from the sky as it hit the tops of the trees. The siblings were dry under the sheltered path.

Merle's thoughts were cut short into the quietness of the night air. She was taken aback. She leaned over and rubbed her nose against his shoulder and purred softy in her throat hoping to hide the shivers that were coursing through her body.

"Why do you say sorry big brother," Merle asked. For some reason this apology eased her troubled thoughts. Mieko was good at doing that.

A solitary tear run down to young boys check as the darkest look consumed him.

"I left you too, I acted like a little kid. I should have protected you."

"You are a kid Mieko…we all are."

"But…I got this weird feeling in the ceremony. A feeling like there was a thread that was pulling us together." Mieko said quietly, looking at his feet.

"What do you mean?"

"Umm…Like a vine with three leaves, one for each of us. A vine that winds in different directions, but still stays connected. And when I left you there, I felt like I had fallen from the vine…Sorry…it makes no sense I know…I'm just confused."

"No… you're not. We are connected. I feel the happiest when we are together. I feel as though I have three parts to me. A scared and lonely side, a protective and bold side and then a bratty and sassy side all seem a part of me."

"But the last one is mostly you." Mieko said, forcing himself to smile.

"Hey! Not true. I'm three faced all the way!" she said sticking out her tongue.

The forced happiness was taking all the energy out of them that they decided to sit down. Merle placed her sister in a pile of leaves as she groaned in a deep slumber. Merle licked her on the forehead.

They couldn't see the form of rocks in the distance, which their home was buried in. Or the smoke that rose over the trees emitted from the camp. Mieko got up again and tore a long piece of cloth from his shirt to tie around Mai's stained face.

"From now on I will protect you two until I die. I understand what the ceremony meant. Our ancestors that have passed away were trying to tell me that we are one. I should treat my siblings with as much care as I would myself. If it means that I loose my life, it doesn't matter; I will keep on living within my sisters."

Mieko…don't talk like that…like you are going to die." Merle hissed.

Merle…I will never die as long as you two live."

Merle smiled quickly and then returned it to a crescent as her eyes sifted from side to side. Mieko had started to walk along the path with Mai in his arms and Merle had to run to catch up. She suddenly realized how dark it had gotten. Everything was dancing in shadows and black spots. This was always her greatest fear as a child. She couldn't stand the darkness. She didn't like the idea that anything could watch her and she wouldn't know it. Sure she could see better than humans; but not as well as other animals in the forest. She was half human after all. She swallowed in her throat and closed the distance between her self and her siblings. But not too close because she didn't want Mieko to know that she was scared.

"You're still scared of the dark, aren't you?" Mieko sang in a mocking voice. He had been watching her the whole time.

"No!" Merle spat back.

"Then why are you walking behind me?"

Merle realized that she had fallen behind Mieko again and lessen the distance quickly.

"So what if I am? I can't see anything, aren't you scared of the dark at all?"

"Nope. I try to trust my instincts. Relying on what you see in front of you is a human thing. Try to open your senses and feel everything around you. You'll notice all kinds of things you never did before. For example, on a windy day you notice that the leaves and the branches are blowing, but if you close your eyes, you hear the movement of them instead. Dad taught me that."

They both fell quiet for a moment as thoughts of their father ran through their heads. It had stopped raining and the clouds were beginning to clear. It luckily was just a midsummer shower. Mieko continued to speak,

"Most people mistake the darkness to be evil. Darkness is just the absence of light, and people believe that light is pure. But light can burn and blind people. People are afraid of the dark because they aren't certain what's in front of them. But if you're always stuck on what's in front of you, you'll miss out on the greater picture. You will end up tripping on the things that are thrown at you suddenly because you didn't see them coming. That's why I believe that light blinds you and hides what is important…"

The two siblings had reached a clearing were Zebra grass stretched itself in pools of gold, showered by the silver stars that hung above. They could see the tips bowing gracefully and freely to the wind. They could hear the noise of the breeze fingering its way through the long strands. And they could smell the fresh sent of wet grass and soil after the rain.

Merle had never seen such a beautiful sight. The stars were spread like diamond dust in every direction.

"The light hides the stars. With eternal light, we could only see what is in front of us. With darkness, our view is widened. I understand now."

"Yes, the light puts a cap onto our world alone. If we only see what is pure, we will never understand life. We also must experience darkness in order to see what is truly hopeful."

Merle bent down to her sister,

"Mai, you're missing the view. Please enjoy it with us."

Mai opened the one eye that was not covered and blinked into the open space around them,

"Mer-le…Mie-ko…what happened. Were is mum?"

"Mai! You're awake!" Merle gave her sister a flattening hug. Mai moaned with the new weight that was thrust on her.

Mieko smiled and gave a sigh of relief.

"Mom will be with us shortly. How is your eye feeling?" He said gently.

Mai groped her hand onto the makeshift bandage and let out a whimper,

"They wouldn't let me go see mom…I was…I was…" she then closed her eyes and slept again. Merle and Mai gave each other a stressed look. Merle could see his eyes burning a maroon shine behind his long strands of black hair. It seemed like a fire was lit inside his being,

"I will revenge the humans that did this to us. They will pay for hurting Mai and the rest of us. And I will kill the one who killed our father. And because I didn't see who it was, that means all of them. They too will feel pain, they will beg for mercy. Just wait until I'm older, I won't be weak anymore…"

Merle felt a shiver go down her spine. This wasn't the sweet brother she knew. It was almost like he was bloodthirsty.

"Mieko, don't become like them because then they have as much of a reason for killing you as we do them." is all she could respond.

"Merle. I won't let this go. They destroyed everything, and now they should be destroyed!"

Merle jumped back in worry as she saw malice grow in his eyes, just like the humans that had invaded their lives. They were like two drops of thick blood that lit his darkened face. Merle sprang to her feet with tears falling freely from her face. She threw her arms around his rigid body.

"Mieko… please, this isn't you. Where is the brother that wouldn't hurt a bug? Were is the brother that used to bring wounded birds and animals home so you could fix them. I don't like you talking like this, it's scaring me."

"I'm sorry Merle. I don't feel myself anymore. I think we should rest here for awhile."

Merle let go of him as he averted his burning eyes. They both sat down on either side of Mai in the grass with the stars blinking above them. and in pools of gold and silver, they slept away their worries.

_Tiger! Tiger! Burning bright_

_In the forests of the night, _

_What immortal hand or eye _

_Could frame thy fearful symmetry_?

By William Blake

First stanza

* * *

Preview:

A candleholder that holds three flames

When one goes out, the others remain

They may burn dimmer than before

Your eyes adjust to darker more

And life goes on without your brother

And with your flame you light another

**I know this one took awhile to update. I was away on a long trip in a different country. Well, I hope you liked this one. It was a little longer than the last few chapters and less intense. I would like to know whether you enjoy fast pace and intense chapters or slower chapters. **

**I would like to also thank Shinju and Macky for reading and review so far into the story. It encouraged me a lot! And thank you to any new readers! Flames are welcome. **

**Thanks again: ) **


	6. Five Horrible Men and a Traitor

**I finally updated! I'm sorry to those that are following my fic. Please enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or Merle. **

Five horrible men and a Traitor

The rising sun lit the tips of the zebra grass on fire. The golden strands were almost as intense as the orange backdrop stained across the still, and pale morning heavens. The chill of a heavy night sky was subsiding, and the air was prospering with the probability of a warm day. Morning doves were stirring in trees that were silhouetted like a curtain in front of the radiating sun. Their song hummed like a drum to each other from different directions. The steady call was not only heard from one another, but to the animals awakening around them. It was a peaceful start to a not so pleasant day.

Five men trotted trough a woodsy path and were oblivious to there surroundings. Their boots left large dents in the earth, as their clumsy feet stomped in the ground that was left to walk. They heard the birds and animals around them as a distraction to their own clouded thoughts. Their ideas were stubborn and headstrong; but like a child, they could switch their focus in a second. One aspect may seem important one moment, and in the next, that same idea becomes frivolous. That is why you can never expect to understand, trust or keep up with these pigheaded and violent men.

A long time ago they were once soldiers in the battle of Ryoku that took place in Kaylip. They had once fought to gain the spacious countries that seemed to prosper and grow more than their land was. The food was plentiful and the trade was flowing. The land seemed to glow with good luck. When they looked to have this land, they had to put up a fight. Now it was destroyed and ino longer desired. The land didn't seem like a shiny new jewel anymore, but just a mess of wasted land.

They didn't bother finishing what they started; they fled the scene. But at that point it was too late for the beings that had lived there, for they had fled too. It was too bad because the people who had lived there for hundreds of years were committed enough to grow, and build, and create life for themselves. And the people that desired the land were too distracted to keep up with such jobs. They were quick, and scatterbrained, and always looking for a fight. They didn't understand that land took more than luck to prosper.

Now after seven years, a handful of this tribe of people were living in the forest. The families wanted to settle down somewhere and build homes for themselves. But the men always kept the group moving, promising to find a country where they could force themselves onto. So they lived in tents and build fires nightly. They didn't move very fast because all they had was five Cattalon animals, which were a mix of cow and a wildcat, and four wagons. Children, elderly and most of the women were pulled on the wagon and the men walked along side. The men were getting very restless and all they wished for was to feed their boredom. And now their focus was to kill the beast that had appeared in the situation. Merle's innocent family had supposedly disturbed their peace. But they had forgotten that they where the one's looking to disturb peace.

As they dragged their feet, their heads were full of white rage. All they could think of was, 'those filthy beasts! How dare they mess with us! Who do they think they are? They will pay back for murdering two of our men and tearing apart a family. We will destroy their family with all that we have!'

And when they had finally reached this family, the site would have brought tears to a normal being with a heart and a soul. There lay the three siblings sleeping together. Their fingers were entwined with the others hands. There faces were calm and angelic, as small and relaxed grins inched their way up their cheeks. This was their heaven-on-earth and their sanctuary. But the men didn't see what was before them as beautiful or peaceful. All they could see was useless animals. Much like a tree that was in their path; the only way to get it out of their way was the destroy it.

Two men above each Mieko and Merle to grabbed their arms, and the fifth seldom grabbed Mai with the hurt eye. The three siblings woke with a start as they felt themselves being yanked above the ground and tore apart. They had been snapped from a wonderful dream and into reality, which to them seemed like a horrible nightmare.

Merle screamed at the top of her lungs into the ears of her captive,

"WHATS GOING ON! MIEKO! LEMME GO!" She was flinging around and kicking whatever she could connect with.

Mai gasped as she was pulled up, like all the wind was knocked out of her at once,

"Mommy! Dad! Help!"

Mieko was also punching and kicking his two men, who were trying to hold him still,

"Get your hands off me! Let my sisters go!"

The two men let go of him and laughed as Mieko fell face first into the dirt. Then one of them put their heavy boot onto Mieko's head.

"Hey men! Why does Eanfled get the easy one? Wanta trade Eanfled?"

All the men had their eyes on the one called Eanfled, who was holding Mai. He was a stout man with a large head. The large sword in his sheath almost trailed the ground from his short legs. He was an awkward and sensitive man with a heavy conscious, who was often pushed around. The only reason why he was on this trip was because of his skill with a sword. He was fast with his feet-work and quick with his swings. His opponents didn't even have time to think, before his sword was through their chest. His height helped him stay out of the path of the other sword as he ducked, and his range was near their stomach, which helped him to strike. And his skill would surprise all that were defeated.

"Why does it matter which one I take…you just want to pick a fight!"

"Eanfled wants da little one 'cause his arms are too small and weak! Let da baby have his bottle! Said a man with an accent. He had thick black hair and stubble and a large spear across his back.

"Leave my brother and sister alone!" Merle elbowed one of the men that were holding her in the face as he doubted over in agony. Merle gasped in horror as she could see the man now. The man had gashes all over his arms and face. Had her mom done this? His face turned white as a look of anger was drawn on his face. He grabbed Merle by the collar of her dress and lifted her off the ground. It wasn't until then that Merle realized how tall and lanky he was.

"Why you little brat! You're just like your mother! I can kill you in a moment, pest!"

Merle was choking as his long fingers stretch around her neck. She spat and gasped for air that wouldn't go down.

"Let her go! Please! Take me instead!" cried Mieko on the ground.

"Uufa…let her go. We can kill them at camp. I'm even let you kill that one specially."

A very large man stepped out of the shadows from beside Mieko. He was tall and big-boned. The large wool clothes he wore added to the proportion. He looked different from the rest of the men. He looked somewhat more refined and adorned with more clothes and objects; he was the only one with long necklace chains down his front. And the border of his red shirt had a gold vine design entwined around his sleeves and waist. The other men looked like they had not washed their clothes in over a week. They were simple, and dull, and worn out, and so was the men wearing them.

He also held himself differently. He stuck out his large chest and seems to glare down at everyone. You could tell that he never laughed or smiled but gave gruff orders. And his glare was deadly from under his think eyebrows that matched his thick hair. This man was scary to the three cat children as a similar chill course through all three bodies.

"Ajax…sir…yes boss, right away." And the man call Uufa dropped Merle from the high height and she hit the floor breathing hard-and-heavy, trying to suck in air through her sore throat.

The man called Ajax then lifted Mieko into the air by the back of his shirt.

"Don't think I'm going easy on you! One move on your part and I'll brake your back!" Then he shoved Mieko onto Uufa.

"COME ON! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELVES BASTARDS. IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE A BUTCH OF BEAST CATS THEN YOU MIGHT AS WELL STRAVE TONIGHT. You butch of dumb cattle…Uufa and Jocon hold the male. Walganus, you get the nasty she beast on the ground. And you can carry the injured one Eanfled. That seems like your speed. Back to camp…all of you."

They all obeyed quickly and quietly and they march down the woods path. Merle felt as though she could faint with exhaustion as black stops were dancing before her eyes. The motion of the clumsy boots swayed her back and forth. Mai and the man call Eanfled were behind the line of men. Mai was gazing up at the eyes of Eanfled; they looked tired and strained. Mai whispered quietly with the most strength she had. Her voice was hoarse and the man had to lean his head down to hear.

"What will you do with my sister and brother?"

"I…I, I, I don't really know. That is up to Ajax."

"I don't wwwww-hant to llll-oose thhhh-em. Please don't hurt us. What did we d…dddo?" and Mai's eyes shut with relieve to the stressed Eanfled. Because there were tears in his eyes that slid down his cheek and onto the innocent girl in his arms.

"I'm so sorry, forgive us please."

Meanwhile Mieko was trying to get loose from the grip of the two men. He needed more than an order from a loud human to keep quiet.

"Where is our mother? What did you do to her?"

"Your mother's gone! Don't waste your energy brat!" The tall man named Uufa spat in Mieko's face as a nasty smile played of his face.

"What do you mean she is gone? What did you creeps do to her?"

The other man called Jocon with the accent turned a dangerous purple as he said in a booming voice,

"You betta watch yer tongue or you'll end up like yer father!"

That strung a core in Mieko that seemed to pull at his insides. He felt that anger that appeared in him the night before.

"DIRTY PIG! LET GO OF ME! YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT MY DAD. AND YOU SPITTING WORDS ABOUT HIM IS A INSULT TO HIS LIFE!"

Ajax turned around and set a crashing fist onto his head.

"Be quiet…mouthy brat. Your father was a fool…and it seems that you are too. Is it too hard to comprehend? Or are you beast not capable?"

Mieko was still shocked by the blown to the head. He didn't understand what this Ajax guy was saying. Uufa decided to continue,

"Your mother killed herself as soon as you left. She left you worthless vermin to survive on your own. I wouldn't want to care for such brats either. But she was a beast too; maybe she should have taken you with her! Haha!"

The man called Uufa's booming laugh was not heard but the siblings for they had all passed out with the thought of their mother in their heads.

They were orphans now. They only had each other. What would happen to them? Who would help them against these horrible men? Maybe there was a traitor amongst them. A heart with a soul, and an eye with a tear.

**I planned that more would happen in this chapter but it took longer to describe the men than I thought. Oh well, I guess. Maybe next chapter.**

**I seem to be torturing my characters; there will be good things at the end. I promise. I just have to get there**…

**Please review…even if you have to flame. Any suggestions I will take. **

**Thank you for reading…: ) **

**FT**


	7. Ally or Obstacle?

**It's been way too long!!! Ever since school started, it's been so hard to find writing time. But I'm not taking a sport this season, so I have more time off. (Do you really care…I don't think so. lol) This small Thanksgiving break gave me time to update. I hope you all had a good thanksgiving (if you celebrate thanksgiving that is. Or if you don't, I hope you had a good day anyway.)**

**But I am determent to finish this fanfic! Even if I loose my readers! (Please don't forget… please keep reading. Merle will thank you. : p)**

**Thanks to reviewers Macky and Nii! You inspire me : )!**

**Disclaimer: No, no and no…**

* * *

**Ally or Obstacle? **

"Please come down sweetie, you might hurt yourself."

The stubborn girl clung to the side of the tree in perseverance. The women below her bore a kind face, and her voice was soft and becoming. But the girl knew better than to fall for flattery.

"You're gonna make me take a bath! I know you are!"

The girl pouted and shot an evil glare in her direction. This did not faze the women at all; she was conditioned to this behavior from this particular girl. She cocked her head and smiled,

"Little beast girls should be clean and smell nice. When a female is attractive, they attract fortune."

The girl rudely stuck out her tongue, "I don't care! I hate water!"

The wind started to stir as the leafs in the tree shook and the old truck moaned. The branch that the girl was perched on couldn't hold the stress much longer and it snapped. The piece of wood came tumbling down, along with the girl. The mom was wisely anticipating this to happen, as she sprung forward to catch her. The girl closed her eyes and screamed, waiting for her head to connect with the ground. But it never did, instead she fell into the warm chest of the relieved women. The girl gently sobbed, burying her face into the woman's shirt.

"Do I have to take a bath now?"

"I know a better thing to do," the woman replied smiling.

The woman carried the child down a forest path that shown with the filtered light from the sun through the trees. It was a sweltering hot day, and the beasts felt uncomfortably sweaty. The girl ran her fingers through the long pieces of waist-length hair on the older females head. On occasion the sunlight caught the jet-black strands and glimmered like soft skill. The girl touched the hair on top of her own head. All she had was small puffs of short hair.

"I love your hair..."

"Thank you. But if you had hair my length, you would need to wash it all the time. Your hair it very cute though, I've always wanted ginger hair."

"No you don't," the child denied.

The little girl was sure that the woman was lying. But her attention was diverted as they soon stopped at what looked like a thick pool of mud.

"Why did you bring us here?" The girl looked quizzically at the woman.

"To go swimming, of course!"

She raised her arms in a graceful arc and plunged head first into the mire. The girl watched in stock as the woman surfaced, with rivers of dirt sliding off her face.

"Your hair! It's going to me ruined!"

The woman smiled, "I used to love playing in the mud when I was a child. It's okay, it will be fun! You said you hated water, you never said anything about the mud!"

The girl wondered what had gotten into her all of the sudden. She was always so careful to maintain her beautiful hair, and now it was cover in dirt!

But she wasn't about to ask anymore questions, as long as she didn't have to take a bath anymore.

The girl slowly put a toe into the mush as it swallowed her whole foot. The girl grimaced in disgust, but she didn't have long to ponder the gross feeling before she felt a tug at her leg as she was pulled under. The mush consumed her whole body. The feeling of the cool mud pressed against her skin was smoothing on this hot day. It didn't feel as gross as the little girl thought it would. Just when she though she would drown in the devouring surroundings, she felt arms pull her to the surface.

The two females stared at each other. They were unrecognizable in their brownish masks. They both burst out with hysterical and joyous laugher that filled the surrounding area. Then the mother started the war of mud fight with a ball of dirt throw at the girl's smiling face. They played for hours jumping on each other and slapping themselves with mud. Then they retreated to the shore hours later.

The girl looked up at the woman with bliss, "Mom…I love your hair, but I love you more."

The mother pulled the girl into a sticky embrace, "I love you too Merle."

"Let's go take a bath now," piped the beast girl called Merle.

The mom was quiet as Merle attempted to pull away. But the mom was shaking and the girl became worried. She pulled away from her mom and saw the streaks of bare skin where the mud had come off and tears were present.

"Mom! What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

The woman shook her head as a sad look consumed her. She grabbed Merle's shoulders,

"I can never go back! We can never be together again! Stay with me here. We can be together forever! No one will ever hurt you again. You won't ever have to take a bath again…"

Merle was alarmed and frighten, she stepped back hastily, away from her mother's urgent face.

"I can't. We need to go back to brother and sister. They need me, and they need you too. We can't stay here."

The mother pulled back, with full streams of water pouring down her face. Her red struck eyes became serious.

"If that is your choice, then good-bye Merle."

She placed her hands on Merle's chest and reached quivering lips to Merle's cheek,

"I loved my family more than this world or any other…"

She shoved Merle with all her forced into the bottomless pit of mud as the girl screamed,

"WHY MOTHER? WHY!"

She continued to plummet into the void…

* * *

This time her face connected with the ground as she felt the bitter taste of dirt in her mouth.

"That little brat screamed in my face!"

Merle was brought back to earth with a thud as the voices of guff humans filled her ears.

A more horrible sound rang through the air, "get a hold of yourselves men!"

"Sorry Ajax. It was the beast's fault, she started screaming bloody murder."

Merle opened her eyes and lifted her face from the ground. She stared in stock as the view of a campsite of humans came into focus. She had never in her life seen so many people in one place. There were woman doing everyday labors such as the laundry and cooking. The men practiced swore fighting in a circle and people crowded around to watch. The elderly spoke quietly with the younger children and the older children played near their gray tents dispersed around the camp. Merle noticed something peculiar about the people; they all appeared to be miserably worn-out and sullen.

People started to remove themselves from what they were doing to watch their leader returning from his journey. They all paid their respects to him by kneeing and pressing their heads to the ground. Ajax stepped away from the crowd of men,

"Listen to me, little followers. I will bring you entertainment tonight! These beasts rudely stepped in our path and begged us to take them after their parents brutally attack some of our men."

There was a rush of whispers throughout the crowd, as looks of disgust were shot at the beast children.

Mieko shouted out, "our patents did no such thing!" but he was kicked in back, and a roar of cheers rang through the crowd.

"YES! You should despite these creatures! They are a contamination! They take our land and stove us out! They should live in the woods! Not us! Hate them and come back tonight and watch their assignations!"

"NO! Please! We were living in the woods already! Let us go back! Let my sisters go!"

Mieko's plea filled Merle's ears as tears filled her eyes. She didn't want to hear his pain anymore. She felt herself being tugged up again and thrust against a tree. Mai and Mieko were put there too, as a rope was bound around their middle. It was done so tightly that it cut into their skin. Mai moaned quieted and Mieko kicked and yelled.

The people started to thrown rocks at them. Mieko put his arms in front of his sisters to block the rain of stones. To the children's relieve, the people soon retreated and the siblings were left alone.

"Mieko. Mom and dad are dead and we are going to die as well. There is no hope for us anymore." Merle wept.

"Sister, we won't give up yet. I will protect you both till the very end. I won't let them win. Even if I die…"

"Help us mama, dada. Please save Merle…Mieko…and me…and come back." Squeaked Mai.

"It's okay Mai," said Mieko softy. "Dad and mom with always watch over us. Besides, I know how to escape and it's all thanks to dad."

"How?" said Merle with a hint of hope in her voice.

"I can cut these ropes with the nail file that dad gave me. He was right when he said that it would help us. He was a true warrior. He was our warrior." He said proudly. "I just need to get my arms out of these ropes. But it might hurt when I pull at the ropes…"

"Go for it brother Mieko…" said Mai surprisingly cheerful. Mieko and Merle exchanged glances. They felt touched by their sister's courage, which gave them courage as well.

"I will Mai, you two hang in there."

"We have to hang in there Mieko, we're tied to a tree." Said Merle, forcing a goofy grin.

"Make yourselves as small as you can as I pull up my arms."

Merle tightened her stomach as she started to feel the ropes bite into her side. The roughness cut her skin and as she clenched her fists and took the pain. She looked over at Mai, who was also in pain. She found Mai's hand under the ropes and held tight, and smiled at her tough sister. Blood was forming around the edges of the ropes when finally the stress was released and Mieko hands were free. Merle felt a small burst of hope bubble up in her chest. It was amazing that any of these children could still smile and push on.

Mieko looked around wearily to make sure that no one was watching them. The tree that they were attached to was fortunately set back from the campsite, and all the people in the clan seemed to be distracted with their own families. Little by little the Mieko sawed each rope that was binding them, and the female children could feel the ropes become looser. The rope burns edged into their skin started to sting with the absence of the rope and the presence of the air. Mai rubbed her eye and stomach at the same time wincing. When all the ropes hit the ground, the beast's smoothly lowered themselves, and pawed the ground lightly. Then didn't want to make any sudden moment so to catch anyone eyes, but no even looked in their direction. The children subsided further into the shadows of the trees.

"Which way should we go?" asked Merle.

"I think we should go to Kaylip, remember when mom told us that some of our kind might be trying to rebuild a home there?"

"But the only way to get there is through the campsite." Said Merle sadly.

"Well...we can go around it then."

The cat children started to walk towards in the direction of the campsite, by keeping an angular far distance. After a long silence Mai voice peeped up,

"Will we find mama in Kaylip?" she said hopefully.

Merle fell a sad pang in her heart as her dream returned to hear. She could still feel her mother's lips on her cheek and the tight grasp of her hands on her shoulders. Merle turned away from her sister,

"Mother is beyond grasp in this world."

Mieko pulled his sisters in an embrace. The three of them had matured so quickly in this short time.

"Mom and dad live in all of us."

The three of them took a moment to think of their lost parents. They were orphans and they only had each other. Merle softly sobbed into her brother's chest. She had always loved her brother, but now she relied on him even more.

Mieko suddenly pushed them away and grabbed a stick.

"There is someone else here, I think I saw something move. Come out and face us dirty pigs!"

There was a rustle in the underbrush and as a rather large creature was coming closer. Mai clung to Merle's grubby top shirt as they braced themselves for the worst. Mieko was starting to believe that this was no human, but the second worst thing; a carnivorous and agitated animal.

Two yellow paws emerged out about the size of wagon wheel. Then a chest attached to a head swung into view. It had the mighty face of a lion, with fierce features and piercing golden eyes. Its wheat-colored mane overflowed around its face, with two large horns protruding from the locks. The brute pulled the rest of its body from the trees to reveal a black and white patched back-half of an ox. This animal was about the size of a small tree. This was a very noble creature called a cattalon. They are half lion and half cow.

The cattalon stared intently at the beast children. No one made any sudden movement until another creature revealed themselves from behind the large neck of the animal. It jumped down, showing it to be a male human boy. Mieko's face turned from surprise to rage.

"So… They sent encaged animal to eat us?!"

Mieko's anger filled the surrounding area and caused the cattalon to growl slightly. The boy cocked his boy with distain. His face didn't appear malicious. His features were soft and gentle. He had sand colored hair and grass-green eyes.

"I don't think my cattalon would do such a thing unless I was in danger, and my friend isn't encaged. I let him go free whenever he wants too, and I certainly wouldn't call him a dirty pig. He's a young cattalon named Kirfew, and I'm called Goce. Are you traveling by foot, because me and Kirfew will assisted you if you wish?"

Mieko was taken aback by all of this. He didn't know what to do. Should they run? Was this boy from the clan that killed their parents? Was he family with the people who tied them to a tree? Why did he appear kind? Why do they have a reason to thrust any humans? Why aren't they being chewed to pieces by this half cow, half lion? Did they really find any ally or an obstacle?

* * *

**I should have continued, but I'll save it for another time. I introduced my new character Goce. Hehe : ) you will find out more about him in the next chapter. (I hope that will come sooner this time.)**

**Thank you, and please take the time to review.**

**--FT**


End file.
